1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a hinge module for mounting a flip onto a portable telephone set or any other similar device.
2. Description of Related Art
A portable telephone set with a flip uses a hinge to mount the flip onto the handset so that the flip can swing freely to its open or closed position. There are many kinds of hinges designed for this purpose. However, for most of these designs, in the mounting of the flip using the hinges, auxiliary tools or components such as screws and caps must be used, and thus complicates the mounting process. Moreover, in order to make the flip in a predetermined position when it is opened, an additional rotating shaft is necessary for most conventional designs. In some designs two hinges are used to mount a flip onto a handset.